This invention relates generally to alpha numeric displays and more particularly to a set of alpha numeric characters which are arranged in mutual registration one on top of the other to convey intelligence.
While there are known types of graphic arts apparatus consisting of overlays or multi-layer compositions to form various typer of pictures or designs, they are not directed to graphic arts apparatus which is adapted to be read in such a manner that each individual layer must be read in sequence in order to gain an understanding of the particular message being portrayed.